


Gossip

by Emerald_Ocean



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Social Media
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean
Summary: “所以亲爱的，这才是你答应和我结婚的真实原因吗？”
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc天雷预警，作者已经放弃治疗（。

一切始于Javi发的一条ins：两双完全相同的黑色冰鞋，冰刀上分别刻着他们的名字，两枚朴素无华的金戒指，以及简简单单的两个词——

「Te amo. 」

在众多祝福的留言中，出现了一条格格不入的回复。

「你们就没觉得有啥不对劲吗？」

很快，有人回复了这条评论。

「哪里不对劲了？」  
「我是说，这件事没有这么简单。难道你们真的认为Hanyu和Fernandez结婚没有别的原因？」  
「不要看什么问题都用阴谋论。」  
「在Hanyu之前的上一位奥运花滑男单两连冠得主，七十多年前的Dick Button，是第一位也是唯一一位获得过欧锦金牌的非欧洲国籍的男选手。」  
「？？？还有这种操作？」  
「没错，很久以前的欧锦赛允许其他大洲的运动员参赛，但自从Button夺冠之后，欧洲锦标赛就改了规则。」  
「欧洲人真小气。」  
「……我大概猜到你想说啥了。」  
「……」  
「草，我信了。以他的性格来说完全干得出来这种事。」  
「……你们确定要在Javi的ins下讨论这些？」

……

Yuzu正在用无人知晓的小号偷偷刷Javi的ins，突然目光一顿。

片刻后，Javi一只手抱着Effie，另一只手拎着一袋未拆封的猫粮走进客厅。他发现Yuzu的脸色有些奇怪，像是想笑又笑不出来的模样，于是走过去关心地问他：“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“他们说我只是为了成为首位集齐JWC、JGPF、OG、WC、GPF、EC、4CC七项A级赛事金牌的选手才嫁给你。”

Javi：“？？？”

包装袋落到了地上。Javi庆幸他此时此刻没有在喝水，不然十有八九会被呛到。Effie从他怀中跳到桌上，喵喵叫着要Yuzu给顺毛。Yuzu弯腰帮Javi捡起了袋子，然后抱过Effie。

“这年头的观众想象力也太丰富了，”Yuzu一边撸猫一边感叹道，“他们是怎么想出这个主意的？”

“所以亲爱的，这才是你答应和我结婚的真实原因吗？”

“……”

“原来你爱的根本不是我，而是我的欧洲国籍，”Javi夸张地倒在沙发上，“我的心都要碎了。”

“按照他们的说法，为了这块金牌，我必须先和你结婚，然后换国籍，再熬过两年的禁赛期，”Yuzu陷入沉思，“这么看来吃亏的人是我才对，Fernandez先生。”

“平心而论，现在像我这样又帅又温柔体贴还会做饭并且包办家务的好男人已经不多了，”Javi坐起来，搂过Yuzu，吻了吻他的额头，“嫁给我怎么就吃亏了？”

Yuzu将Effie放在沙发上，他和Javi的视线撞在一起，两个人都忍俊不禁，终于毫无顾忌地笑了起来。

“而且他们的理论有个最大的漏洞。”Yuzu笑道。

“什么漏洞？”

“只是为了国籍的话，我完全可以选择任何一个Javi以外的人，比如Raya，还有Ondrej，可惜他已经名草有主了……”

Yuzu自顾自地说着，完全没有意识到身旁恋人的醋意已经越来越浓。

“等等，Javi，放我下来，你还没给Effie喂吃的——”

“不用担心，今天上午你给她喂了那么多零食，也是时候让她减减肥了。”

Javi抱着Yuzu走向卧室，顺手关上了门。

饿着肚子的Effie：“……”

一切归于寂静，只剩下卧室外Effie的挠门声。

END


End file.
